Gundam A- An original series
by bowl of cold stew
Summary: a new series newly created by me, hope you like it.


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey, this is a new story, and i want to know what you all think of it. i think its okay... but thats just what i thinking. Please Read And Review, the more good reviews/constructive critisim i get, the harder i will work on Episode 2 :)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gundam A- Episode 1.  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon, when I hearda crash. It startled me, but I knew what it was. It was the sound of a gundamn stomping through my village. Soon I heard a a knock at my door. I looked out the peep hole and saw my Commanding officer. I immedately opened the front door. Before i was able to say anything, the officer said,  
"Hello, officer Yan."  
"SIR!"i said saluting.  
"At ease," he responded to my salute and i put my hand down, "now, officer Yan, we have a special mission for you. the subject of the mission, however, will be revieled to you at the base in the south. We have brought you your Gundam, Gundam 0016, A.K.A, Gundam Sea Hawke. We call this gundam the sea Hawke because....."  
"..Yea, yea i know, because it has Flying capabilities and can funcion very well under water." I had cut in, trying to make this useless descoussion over with.  
"well, i believe its time. Fight with your heart and mind." After saying this, he immeadetly walked out, and i was most grateful of this because I felt he was just a big bad of wind. Right after General Hover left, I went into my closet and took out my Gundam Pilot Clothing. They where Black, and my helmet was a shade of Black and blue. I realy liked this suite, and i havent worn it in a long time. I was Glad to be wearing it once agian.  
As I climbed into my Gundam, I heard some one calling my name.  
"Yan! Yan!" I looked around trying to find the source of this voice. It sounded very fimalar, but i wasnt sure who it was. Finally i found it. It was Nema Koseaa. Nema was one of my closest friends I assumed by the look on her face that she didnt like thae idea of me going into war agian.  
"Yan, PLease dont go!" She pleaded.  
"I've Got to. Its my job, and i dont want anyone to die because i stayed back, not following orders!"  
"Plea..."  
"No. I must go. I will come back. I Promise."  
"okay. Goodbye Yan, and Good luck."  
"good bye" as i said that, she ran off, i knew she wasnt happy with me, but i will return soon.  
After that, i hopped into the cockpit of my Gundam, and closed the hatch. Soon, my Gundam was fully powered up. I started up my turbo thrusters, and zipped away, leaving everything and everyone behind... For Now....  
as i was quickly zooming through a woody area, i saw something. I saw something that i never expected to see where i saw it. It was a mobile doll, and it was a new one. It looked powerful and and fast; and the worst thing was, i was not the first to make a descovery. Soon i saw a little red light start to glow in the middle of the mobile doll. The mobile doll attacked.  
I quickly took out my beam sabre and got into battle mode. I became one with my mobile suite.I had just then and there realized that they made changes to my siute. It was some like what the the Epyon's and the Wing Zero's, but more to the defensive side than rather the officensive side. Soon i felt many tacticts loading and taking over my brain. Every single attack the Mobile Doll made, I easilly Dodged or blocked. Soon I saw the perfect chance to make a defeating strike. I put all of my gundam's power into this attack, and put my beam sabre streight down the middle. The Mobile doll fell in half and i had won.  
After defeating the mobile doll, i took off agian. I was heading in Full speed to my Base, when i passed it. Boy did i feel stupid. My commanding officer of this mission, officer jinkson,'s face poped up on my screen.  
"Yan, where are you going?"  
"Whoops ma'am, i missed it. I'll be right there."  
"ok, see you when you land" she closed the transmission with a laugh.  
I quickly turned around and flew over to the base. I landed my gundam next to the cargo area, since there was no room anywhere else. The Fight had set me back some, and i was late. When i got out of my gundam, I heard Jinkson's Voice agian,  
"Yan, what happened to your gundam, and why are you so late?" I explained running into the new mobile doll. She asked to see my recotds so she can study the new mobile doll. After she studied them, she told me that not only was this mobile doll new, but it was one of the fastest and strongest shes ever seen in her life. She said it was almost as good as a gundam, but the armor is not quite as strong. She Couldnt belive that i had defeated it with just some dents. Then I told her about the defence system taking over my brain. and she said that was very interesting, and was happy to have me as part of her group.  
Later at dinner we all went to the serving area and got our food. After we got our food, we where free to go to where ever we wanted to eat. I went to my gundam and decided to eat there. Soon a man about the same size as me, walsed over to me.  
"Hello," The Man said, "My name's Rick, but everyone calls me fox."  
"I'm Yan, why are you called fox?"  
"Well, I'm called 'fox' because my gundams the color of a fox, and is very agile, also like a fox."  
"Well, its nice to meet you, Fox"  
"Its Nice to meet you too, Yan" After that we shook hands and talked durring our meal. I asked why we where going into war, and he said its beacuse O.Z. was starting up with the space Colonies agian. I thought that O.Z. was defeated, and shutdown, but it turned out that they where defeated, and was thought to be shutdown, but they where really creating a secret army of mobile dolls just like the one i saw eariler. 


End file.
